1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device and, more specifically, to an operating device with improved operability and an image forming apparatus including the operating device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a complex machine or an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) having an operating device such as a display-integrated type touch panel have come to be widely used. It is possible for a user to have the image forming apparatus execute processes of printing an image of a document on a sheet of paper or changing setting of the image forming apparatus, by operating the operating device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-293224 discloses an operating device for a complex copy machine having functions of copying, facsimile and the like combined.
Referring to FIG. 1, an operating device 30 described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-293224 includes: a case 108 of flat, rectangular parallelepiped shape; a display portion 32 arranged at an upper central side on an upper surface of case 108; keys 34 to 56 operated when various functions of the complex copying machine are to be executed, arranged on the lower and right sides of display portion 32; a longitudinal shaft 58 arranged on a left side of the upper surface of case 108; a key unit 60 provided on case 108 to be rotatable about shaft 58; and a second key unit (not shown) arranged below key unit 60 and operable when key unit 60 is opened by turning it upward about shaft 58. In the present specification, a member operated for opening/closing weak current, such as a key on a keyboard, will be referred to as a key.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, key unit 60 includes a plurality (in the figure, twenty) of keys 68 to 106 arranged on an upper surface of key unit 60, and a switching lid 62 provided on key unit 60 rotatable about a rotation shaft 64 provided on the upper surface of key unit 60. When switching lid 62 is turned about shaft 64, the state of upper surface of key unit 60 is switched between the state shown in FIG. 2A and the state shown in FIG. 2B.
Referring to FIG. 2A, switching lid 62 has such openings that expose keys 88 to 96 and hide portions therearound when switching lid 62 is arranged lower than shaft 64. Of the two surfaces of switching lid 62, that surface which faces upward in the state shown in FIG. 2A will be referred to as a front surface of switching lid 62, and the opposite surface will be referred to as a rear surface. When switching lid 62 is turned upward about shaft 64, the state of FIG. 2B is attained. In this state, keys 68 to 76 are exposed through the openings, and portions therearound are hidden by switching lid 62.
On the upper surface of key unit 60, character sequences “F1”, “F2” to “F10”, “F31” and “F32” to “F40” are printed on an upper side of keys 86 to 106. On the front surface of switching lid 62, character sequences “F11” to “F20” are printed at positions that come above keys 88 to 106 in the state shown in FIG. 2A. On the rear surface, character sequences “F21” to “F30” are printed at positions that come above keys 68 to 86 in the state shown in FIG. 2B. In the state shown in FIG. 2A, character sequences “F31” to “F40” on the surface of key unit 60 are hidden by switching lid 62, and on the upper side of keys 88 to 106, character sequences “F11” to “F20” printed on the front surface of switching lid 62 appear. In the state shown in FIG. 2B, character sequences “F1” to “F10” on the surface of key unit 60 are hidden by switching lid 62, and on the upper side of keys 68 to 86, character sequences “F21” to “F30” printed on the rear surface of switching lid 62 appear.
“F1” to “F40” represent names of functions executed by complex copy machine when keys 68 to 106 are operated. Since the complex copy machine has a number of functions, various functions are allocated to keys 68 to 106.
The complex copy machine has a function of detecting whether the switching lid 62 is at the state of FIG. 2A or FIG. 2B, and depending on the state, switches the functions to be allocated to respective keys 68 to 106. Therefore, it is possible to designate 40 different functions by 20 keys.
By such a structure, the technique of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-293224 provides an operating device 30 for a complex copy machine that has the compact and simple structure and allows easy operation by the user.
It is noted that function names are not limited to “F1” to “F40”. For instance, when operating device 30 is manufactured, images assisting the user to understand the contents of functions may be printed. Key functions or names may be printed in different languages for different countries in which operating device 30 is to be sold.
Different from the example described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-293224 in which one key is used in different ways, if a single function is allocated to one key, an image representing the contents of function is often printed on a key-top of each key.
As described above, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-293224 discloses a method of allocating a plurality of functions to one key. Once a function is allocated to a key, however, not only the character sequence or image printed on the upper surface of key unit 60 but also the character sequences or images printed on the front and rear surfaces of switching lid 62 must be changed, if the function of the key is to be changed. When these are printed at the time of manufacturing the device, it is necessary to print the description of functions around the key or on key tops in a language corresponding to the country where the device is to be installed. In Canada, two languages, that is, English and French, are used as official languages and, therefore, a user must select a language for display when he/she buys a device. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare operating devices on which functions are printed in English and devices on which descriptions are printed in French.
After purchasing a device, if the description of functions printed on the operating device is unfit for the user, the user must return the device he/she purchased and again purchase a device that is fit for the user. This is very troublesome.